


my favourite thing

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Futurefic, I know nothing about plants, M/M, asahi is ridiculously in love, hobby enthusiast noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: Noya's long-term hobby is hobbies; he collects them like pins. When he takes the leap into plant dad life, everyone around him expresses their concern for his patience.But Noya is not a quitter, and Asahi has always admired his dedication.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	my favourite thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/gifts).



> to the plant dad who never fails to make my day <3 wishing you a safe and warm holiday!!!
> 
> title from [my favourite thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsVygclX8ME&ab_channel=TonightAlive-Topic) by [tonight alive](https://open.spotify.com/artist/5pjCYG6hPLBO3y4swxu3dh?si=CRq6vRCVSB6Y3qckF6xjcQ)

Asahi loves Noya. A lot. An unimaginable amount. So when Noya walks into the house with a stack of books piled high in his arms and Asahi's first thought is  _ But I've never seen Noya read a book that wasn't a manga _ , he thinks it with love. 

Noya zooms by the kitchen toward the room Asahi calls Noya’s office but is really an empty room with a singular bean bag chair in the corner. "Um. Hey," Asahi calls down the hall, setting down the kitchen knife in his hands. 

Muffled by a few walls, Noya’s voice carries into the kitchen. "Hey, sorry, gimme a sec!"

There's some shuffling, a crash. 

Asahi sighs.

With love. 

Before long, Noya skids around the corner. With a grin a mile wide, he says, "Hey. Missed you."

It's all Asahi can do to release an amused huff of breath, blowing a stray strand of hair from his cheekbone. "You just saw me this morning." Regardless, Asahi’s lips turn upward in a soft smile. 

“Yeah, but still.” Noya strolls to the counter, eyeing the vegetables Asahi has been chopping. “Whatcha makin’?”

“Do you remember that one cafe we went to in Italy?”

“The one with all those paintings of dogs in sweaters?” 

Asahi hums in agreement. He pats Noya on the head, letting his fingers rustle through the relaxed hair falling over his forehead. “Yeah. I’m trying to recreate that soup that you liked so much.”

Noya nuzzles into the palm of Asahi’s hand for a moment, and Asahi swears he can practically feel him purr. 

The smile on his face grows two-fold. “How did your visit with Yaku go?”

Scoffing, Noya hops onto the counter, thigh nearly touching the edge of the cutting board. “You won’t believe what this guy said to me!” Noya’s eyes trail Asahi’s movements as he reaches for the knife and grabs a stalk of celery to slice. “So he has all these little plants lined up on his windowsill and on his kitchen table and stuff, right? I tell him I think they’re dope, because they are, and then I say I’ve been thinking about getting a few plants for our place, and you know what he says?”

_ Thonk. Thonk. _ “What does he say?”

“He says— you’re not gonna believe this— he says that I’m ‘not cut out to be a plant dad.’ Me!” Noya frantically waves his hands in the air, slamming his wrist against the cupboard above his head without so much as a flinch. “Me! Apparently I lack patience or something!”

It’s all too easy for the memory of Noya reaching into the oven to pull out a half-baked cake without so much as a kitchen towel as insulation because he couldn’t find one and he just  _ had _ to take it out right then to come to the forefront of Asahi’s brain. And that time Noya’s fingers ended up covered in Pikachu-printed band aids because he refused to calmly stick the needle through fabric when he tried out embroidery for a few weeks. And the trip to the hospital when Noya picked up parkour but went straight for the  _ advanced moves _ because he, quote, was an athlete in high school. 

Noya has his eyes narrowed at Asahi. Asahi can feel the stare burning up the side of his neck. “You totally think I’m impatient, too!” He dramatically slumps back against the backsplash. “Betrayed by my best friend  _ and  _ my lover on the same day.”

Asahi shakes his head fondly, smile still painted across his face. “You have to admit you're not the most… poised when it comes to starting a new hobby.”

His feet slap against the tile of the kitchen as Noya hops off the counter. He stomps away, only stopping and turning to look back at Asahi once he’s reached the doorway. “I’ll show you. I’ll show all of you!”

~~

Every time he sees Noya over the next week— which is admittedly not often because there’s a runway coming up and Asahi is Stressed, capital S— Noya has his nose stuck into the centerfold of some informational book or another, and one time a magazine with greenery flooding the cover. His dedication is admirable, has always been a quality Asahi has been equal parts envious of and enamored by. 

It’s Friday before Asahi has enough time in the evening to sit on the carpet with his back pressed against the foot of the couch, shoulders tucked between Noya’s legs with fingers running through his hair as they expertly twist his locks into a neat french braid. His seven piece capsule collection is finished, each garment hanging in an AZUMANE-branded plastic bag in his home studio. They finished off the last of the Italian cafe copycat soup Asahi made, the heater has roared to life for the first time this year, and the handmade vanilla-pine scented candle Kiyoko gifted them flickers away on the mantle. The sensation of Noya’s nimble fingers against his scalp sends tremors down his spine, sends waves of warmth spreading through his limbs. 

It’s the perfect, most serene winter evening Asahi could imagine. 

The coziness enveloping him seeps into his bones, tugs at the corners of his conscience, trying to lull him into a zizz. Noya’s humming a soft tune under his breath— the opening to Sailor Moon, maybe— and the loping, familiar cadence of the song certainly isn’t alleviating the warm weight settling over his waking brain. 

Just as sleep is about to claim its rightful spot as victor over his desire to stay awake, the buzzer at the door sounds, shrill and as spine-tingling as ever. 

“Oh thank god!” Noya shouts, pulling his hands away from Asahi’s head. “I thought it would never get here!”

Words are too hard to pull from his throat as Asahi’s mind slowly drifts back to alertness, so the only response he can muster is a profound, “Um.”

With a parting pat to the crown of Asahi’s head, Noya scampers off the couch toward the front door, leaving Asahi leaning against the couch, mind mulling about in a daze of half-sleep and confusion. There’s muffled voices at the door, one substantially quieter than the characteristically exuberant magnitude of his boyfriend’s. The smile that slips onto Asahi’s face is completely sub-conscious, wholly out of his control. 

He loves Noya so much. 

The heavy thunder of socked footfalls over plush carpet barely registers through the staticky film of Asahi’s brain. A cold palm rests on one of his shoulders, jostling him slightly. 

“Hey, big guy, if you’re so tired, why dontcha head to bed? It’s prob’ly way more comfy than the floor.”

“Hng,” Asahi groans, lifting heavy eyelids he didn’t know he’d let fall shut. Noya stands in front of him, bent at the waist slightly, a small package tucked into the crook of his arm. “Wha’s in there?”

A grin spreads across Noya’s lips, lighting up his whole face, and Asahi can’t help the way his heart stutters in his ribcage, the way his pulse flutters at the captivating sight. “If you go get ready for bed, I’ll show you.”

Frowning, Asahi sits forward slightly. “But I want to spend time with you.”

Noya’s lips relax into a softer smile, still with a brightness that lights Asahi up from the inside out. “We’ve got all the time in the world. Now c’mon, up.” Noya tugs at Asahi’s upper arm with his unoccupied hand. “There’s a king size mattress just calling your name, huh?”

It’s hard to argue with that kind of logic, so he doesn’t. He lets Noya lead him to their bedroom, lets Noya gently push him into the bathroom so he can brush his teeth and wash his face. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go set this up,” Noya lifts the package in his hands, “and I’ll be right back, okay? You better be in your pajamas before I get back. Or else.”

He knows Noya is prodding at him, trying to get some sort of response, but the scent of sweet evergreen lingers in the air and phantom fingers scratch over his scalp and he can’t muster a response beyond a short nod. He goes through the motions of brushing his teeth, combing his hair, applying moisturizer— all without much thought at all, only the call of sleep pulling him through the routine. Somehow he makes it to the bed, under the weighted comforter Noya’s oldest sister made for them. 

After some indeterminable amount of time, Noya steps through the door frame, hands hidden behind his back. “Okay, you’re in bed, good! I thought I might have had to scrape you off the bathroom floor. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so dead on your feet.”

Asahi hums in response, head still heavy with warmth and clouded by the exhaustion this week has brought him. 

“So! Remember how you and Yaku bullied me about being incapable of growing plants?” 

He remembers the conversation a little differently, but his brain is too cottony and ready to drift away to argue. 

“Well, I did a ton of research and look what I found along the way!”

Noya moves his hands in front of him, revealing two small plaster planters in the palms of his hands. 

Shaped like Pokemon. 

Bulbasaur and Oddish, to be exact. 

Asahi blinks slowly. Once, twice.

“So this one in the Bulbasaur pot is a flowering succulent, or leatherpetal. The fancy name for its family is Graptopetalum, isn’t that sick? It’s called a  _ ghost plant. _ Anyway, if I’m lucky there will be some flowers in the spring! They’re white with little red specks, which I think is cool as hell and kinda sounds like blood spatters on sheets, so very fitting with the ghost theme, y’know?” He doesn’t wait for Asahi to respond, just barrels on, “And the one in the Oddish planter is an air plant.  _ Air  _ plant! It doesn’t even need soil, isn’t that crazy? It just grows from the air! This one I have to water a little bit differently, but—”

“I love you,” Asahi blurts out, the words short, staccato, stolen from his mouth before he can even think about them. 

Noya scoffs. “Well, I love you too, Asahi, but that doesn’t really have anything to do with the plants!” He lifts his hands, trying to draw attention back to the tiny concrete planters in his palms. “They’re cute, yeah?”

The lack of sleep this last week compiled with the lack of Noya in his daily life during said week must render him a complete sap because he says, “Not as cute as you.” Immediately, heat floods his cheeks, spreads all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Rolling his eyes, Noya sets the plants down on the nightstand nearest Asahi. Asahi watches in rapt fascination, thoroughly unable to react, as Noya climbs into the bed and crawls into his lap. Noya settles his knees on either side of Asahi’s hips, throws his arms around Asahi’s neck. Maintaining steady eye contact, he doesn’t say anything for a while, just stares at Asahi with wide eyes the colour of Asahi’s favourite brand of coffee. 

Asahi’s stomach flip-flops in his gut as Noya keeps looking at him with an indecipherable twinkle in his eyes. Cold fingers twist the baby hairs slipping from the bun piled atop his head, a chilling sensation along the nape of his neck in high contrast to the warmth radiating from Noya’s thighs pressing into Asahi’s. 

He really,  _ really  _ loves Noya. 

“You’re a total goof, you know that?” Noya’s voice is teasing, but tender all the same. 

It feels like honey pouring over Asahi’s ears. 

Noya leans forward, shifting his weight over Asahi’s lap, to rest his forehead against Asahi’s shoulder. He nuzzles his nose against the column of Asahi’s neck, presses a soft kiss against the sliver of skin above the collar of Asahi’s shirt. A shiver trills up Asahi’s spine. “I’m gonna show you my plant children again in the morning and this time you’re gonna ooh and awe over them, kay?”

Nodding his head feels like wading through molasses.

“Good. Now go to sleep! You’ve got a big day tomorrow, gotta rest up.” Noya gives Asahi’s neck another quick peck before leaning back. “Love you.”

Asahi smiles sleepily, watching as Noya extricates himself from their bed. “Love you, too, Yuu.”

Bending at the waist, Noya’s lips meet Asahi’s for a brief moment, and then they’re gone. “See ya in the morning, big guy. Dream of me, ‘kay?”

Asahi is sure he will. 

He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! <3
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)


End file.
